Not Happily Ever After
by LadySilverDragon2
Summary: Rated for suicide/death, based on the song "The Night the Lights went out in Georgia" by Reba McEntire sp? ,this is for if you don't like Mai but love a good angst story for Joey *Previously One Fateful Night*


****

Hey people what's up? Now I don't normally do one-shots, and this is probably the 

only one I will ever do, but I did one for Yu-Gi-Oh (another one!). This is one I 

started about the time I started One Month Romance and the I dropped it and 

picked it up a while later (like after I actually started the second chap to OMR) at 

like 11 p.m. and just wrote to 2 a.m. Now that is a lot and since it was on a school 

night you know I just didn't want to get up! Ok on to my only (most likely) one shot 

fic!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!! : SOBS: THOUGH I WISH I DID! 

It was a cold, windy night when Joey Wheeler pulled back into Domino City 

after being on the road for two weeks. He decided to stop by his favorite bar and 

get himself a quick pick-me-up before going home to his wife, Mai. Joey smiled at 

the thought of Mai. They had only been married for a couple of months when he 

had been invited to some obscure dueling tournament that had been held over seas. 

Joey looked around the bar and he spotted his best friend, Tristan. As he 

rushed over to his friend, Tristan looked up and saw Joey. Something akin to worry 

passed over his face as Joey finally came up to the table he was sitting at. "Hey 

Tristan! What's happen"? "Joey!" Tristan said quickly, interrupting Joey. "Huh, 

what?" Joey asked, the light in his eyes dimming slightly. "I.........I've got some bad 

news" Tristan said quietly, not wanting to see how his friend would react to what he 

was going to say. "What do you mean bad news?" Joey asked, puzzled by his 

friends strange behavior. "Mai's........." Tristan started, but then hesitated. 

"Mai what? what 'bout Mai?" Joey exclaimed, thinking of all the horrible things that 

could have happened. "You remember that guy, Duke?" " Yea, sort of, why? Joey 

was quiet for a few minutes seeing if Joey could possibly put together what he was 

trying to say. Joey's eyes as he did. "What are you getting at Tristan?" Joey asked, 

suspicion laced through his voice.

'Oh well might as well get this over with' Tristan thought, as he mentally 

prepared himself for what he was fixing to say. " Joey, ever since you have been 

gone Mai's been, uh, sleeping with Duke" Tristan said as quietly as he could say it. 

Joey was to shocked at first to say anything, but then, as his anger took over, 

Tristan said something else, something Joey was even more unprepared for. " And 

to tell you the absolute truth.........I've slept with her too" Tristan said quickly, almost 

hoping Joey didn't hear him. Joey was again shocked out of his words at this 

confession, before his anger soared to even higher heights.

"You........Did........what????" Joey ground out, pronouncing each word slowly, 

carefully trying not to let his anger take control of him. 

Yet.

"I'm so sorry Joey, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did!" Tristan said, 

fear evident in his voice and on his face. Joey didn't say anything, he just walked up 

to the counter and started to order a very long line of shots. Tristan watched him 

for a few minutes before grabbing his stuff and walking how of the bar. Tristan 

stopped outside the door and shivered as he put his coat on while looking at the sky 

to see how long before it started to rain. He looked back into the bar to see Joey 

drowning what looked to be his fifth drink. 

Tristan sighed, feeling disgusted with himself, wishing he could take it all back. Tristan 

sighed again, before starting walk home, since he didn't live that far from the bar. 

Joey mumbled incoherently as he stumbled out of the bar. You could just barely make out 

a word or two every few minutes as he walked to his truck, got in, and started it up. "How 

could she! I thought she loved me! I guess I was wrong" Joey thought as he sped home, 

mindless of how fast he was going and of red lights. When he got home he sat in his truck 

for a few minutes, wondering what awaited him inside. He finally got out of the car and 

slowly walk up to the house. He stopped at the door for a moment before resolutely 

walking into the house.

**Joey walked slowly through each room, checking them all carefully, making sure **

that his wife wasn't hiding in any of them. When he had checked all of them, he finally sat 

down in the den not even bothering to turn on any lights, choosing to sit in the dark. 

As he sat there in the dark he started to look around the room stopping to stare at 

something once or twice, before coming to rest on one final object. He chuckled, thinking 

about how many times he had thought about how much he hated it, and had wanted to get 

rid of it. Now he almost looked at it like it was his best friend, comforting and probably 

one of the most helpful things he owned at the moment.

His Fathers Gun.

His father had put it in his will that Joey was to get the gun. It was his fathers most 

prize possession, even above his own children it seemed. As he reached for the gun, he 

wondered exactly what he was thinking about doing with the gun. "Well," he thought, as 

he slowly ran a finger along the length of the gun, "it can't be no worse than what they did 

to me."

He sat there for a few minutes, holding the gun and staring off into space. Then he 

got up, loaded the gun and walked out the back door, intent on going to Tristan's house. 

As Joey walked through the woods that lay between Tristan's house and his, Joey looked 

down and saw something. A shoe print that was too small to be Tristan's. 

Joey wondered briefly as to why there would be one because the only people that 

really knew the way from his house to Tristan's was pretty much just Tristan and himself. 

' Oh well, someone was probably just taking a walk and just went this way' Joey thought 

as he shrugged it off and continued to Tristan's house. Joey got to the house a few minutes 

later and quietly walked up to Tristan's back door.

Joey looked in and almost chocked at what he saw. There was Tristan, laying in a 

pool of his own blood. Joey stumbled back off the steps and laid there in shock for a 

moment before getting up and running to the nearest road. He saw a cop car a little bit 

down the street so he fired off the gun to get their attention. 

**For sure it did, because not even ten minutes later the gun was being forcefully **

being pulled out of his hands and then he was being handcuffed. He tried his hardest to 

tell them that he didn't do it, but they would not listen, instead they shoved him into the 

back of the car and called in that there was a drunk guy out here that had a gun and 

claimed that he had found a friend of his shot to death in his kitchen.

**"It wasn't even his fault, so how could they judge him? Isn't there a saying **

'innocent until proven guilty?" the person, a young girl, stopped for a moment and sighed. 

" I mean, it all happened so fast, they didn't give me the chance to say that it was really me 

that killed Tristan" the girl stopped again and took a deep breath.

"Also, even though they don't know it, I killed that little bitchy-whore Mai as well" 

the girl paused, thinking of what to say next. "I know everyone thinks she hopped out of 

town because she couldn't take it anymore, you know, being married to Joey and all, but 

that is defiantly not the case, I killed her too and took her body out into the ocean in 

Kaiba's speed boat; I put her in a bag filled with heavy stones and dumped her body right 

then and there," the girl stopped and thought about what happened next.

"I really did like Mai, in the beginning I really did, until she started cheating on 

Joey. Poor Joey never could figure out why I started to hate Mai the way I did after that, 

since we had always gotten along very well together before and I never did have the heart 

to tell Joey why, for the fear of breaking his heart", the girl stopped again to take a deep 

breath. "I see now that I should have told him, because, if I did, this would have never 

happened!", the girl had to stop again to get her emotions in check. 

Once she had composed herself she continued. "But I didn't and there is no way to 

this situation except for what I am going to do, but let me finish what little I have left to tell 

you. I will tell you when and where I killed them just to ease your questioning minds. You 

pretty much know when I killed Tristan, after he just got home from the bar. I had been 

waiting for him in the kitchen beside the door. He was shocked, to say the least, when he 

saw me, but when he saw what I had in my hands was when he got really scared, who 

wouldn't, coming into your house in the dark and finding someone there with a gun in 

their hands."

"Do you know what his last words were? They were 'Tell Joey and the others that 

I'm sorry', those were the words that I wanted to hear, his words of repentance", the girl 

stopped to catch her breath before continuing. "Mai goes before Tristan, though. I killed 

her the night before. I have a key to their house, of course, and I had let myself in after she 

had come in from work. It's funny, an ironic funny. She always locks the door behind her, 

because she is afraid someone would break in and kill her."

"Someone killed her all right, but they sure as hell didn't break in," she stopped, 

ending her words with a bitter laugh and smile. "I couldn't have picked a better time had I 

tried, she had just gotten in the bath tub and was in there, soaking away in some bubble 

bath and singing some song. She was singing loud enough that she didn't even know that I 

was there until it was too late", she sat there a moment before continuing. "She opened her 

eyes the moment I put my hands around her neck and looked at me for the split-second 

before I pushed her down under her bubble bath water".

"It took a little while before she lost the strength to fight and a short time later she 

was dead, but I held her down just a bit longer to make sure", she paused a moment to 

drink some water and then continued, "I then got up and left the bathroom to go and get 

the cloths I had brought with me just in case things got messy, I had also brought with me a 

big garbage bag and a big cardboard box to put the body in".

**"After I had changed I went back into the bathroom and wrapped the body up in **

towels and then put it in the garbage bag and then into the box, I put almost half her closet 

in some suitcases and took them and the box with the body in it and put them in the back 

seat of my car", she stopped again and took a deep breath. "I had seen some neighbors 

outside so I went back up into the house and yelled in like she was there, saying thanks for 

the stuff and goodbye, also grabbing her set of keys."

"Then I got into my car and drove to the dock, where I hotwired Kaiba's boat, by 

the way sorry for that, and as I said before I went out a good bit and dumped the body into 

the ocean", she stopped again and got another drink of water. " Then, later that night, I 

took a bus over near their neighborhood and walked up to their house, where I got into 

Mai's car, started it up and peeled out of there, successfully making it look as if Mai had 

left town," the girl leaned back in her chair and sighed. "

"I swear, if I had know that Joey would have been home the nest night I would not 

have killed them, but would have gone to Joey and told him everything, but, sadly, I didn't 

and I can't go back and changed what I did", the girl shivered, knowing that if she had 

know and not did what she did, this would have never had happened and Joey would be 

executed.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi, Tea, Yami, and the rest of you that knew Joey, Mai, Tristan, 

and me, I really am sorry.........The last thing that I will do is send this recording to Tea, 

with a note on it asking for everyone to be present for when this tape is played or that none 

watch, Mokuba, of course I would not want here so I wrote that on there as well."

"There is one last thing I would like to say, and that is to tell everyone something 

that I could tell them to their faces," the girl stopped to take a deep breath and to wipe 

away the tears running down her face. 

"First off, to Yugi and Yami," the two look at each other, through their tears, and 

wondered what she wanted to say, "you two are just perfect together, so don't try to hide 

your feelings from one another, it won't do the two of you any good. The two young men 

blushed, and then looked at one another, and smiled. 

"Next, to Tea," now it was Tea's turn to wonder what she was going to say to her, "I 

just want you to know that I believe in you and your dancing and that one day you will be 

recognized as one of the greatest dancers of the day," the girl paused and smiled, " and also 

that you should hide you feelings for Bakura and vice versa; I believe you two would be 

perfect for each other, and, once you were both comfortable in your relationship, that your 

attitudes would practically compliment each other". Tea blushed, noticing the way 

everyone was staring at her and Bakura, with big, shocked smiles on their faces, and 

looked over at Bakura. Bakura, who wasn't even really paying attention to what the girl 

was saying after she had got done telling them the way that the murders had went, 

straighten up and looked at Tea and smirked and went over and sat down beside her, 

where Tea curled up next to him.

"Now, Seto and Isis, you two would suit each other very well with your attitudes," 

Kaiba's face was blank while Isis's had a semi-shocked look. They were sitting next to one 

another, and, if you looked closely, in between their bodies, you could see theirs hands 

interlock with the other.

"Ryou you shouldn't be so shy around girls, the are a lot of ladies out there looking 

for a sweet, cutey like you, so you should be a little bit forward, because you never know, 

the one you are meant to be with might just pass you by" the girl smiled, knowing Ryou 

would be blushing by this time.

"And, lastly, to Marik, I am proud of you for what you had done by getting rid of you Yami, even if you tried to kill us before, I wish so badly that I could have gotten to know you better then I did; I liked you a lot and you were a lot nicer afterwards as well, I don't know, maybe we could have become a couple or at the very least good friends," the 

girl smile sadly once again, " but that will not happen now, sadly."

"Please, don't show this to Joey, it will break his heart and I don't think it should be 

hurt anymore, so please just keep this to yourselves, because I know Joey and me won't end 

up in the same place when we go to the afterlife ," the girl stopped, because she was crying 

so hard she couldn't speak, for a few minutes before continuing. 

"I want you all to know that I love you all, with all my heart I do; who knows, 

maybe, just maybe, we will see each other one day, but since it is more likely not that I 

won't then I will I am saying that I love you now if I don't get the chance to say it later," 

she stopped, one last time to wipe her face, clear her throat and to take a deep breath.

"So this is my final good bye, I love you all, goodbye, I love you and I will miss you, 

my friends," and with that Serenity smiled one more time at the camera and pressed the 

stop button and the tape ended. After awhile, Yami, got up and turned it off.

It was two days later that Joey was executed and everyone was there when they 

buried the body, everyone but one. It was another day before they found Serenity's body, 

laying beside Joey's grave. Everyone was shocked. They had thought that she had killed 

herself before the tape reached them, which was what she had wanted them to believe. 

They had her buried three days later, beside Joey's grave and only those who had seen the 

tape were there. Nobody was crying harder than Yugi and Tea, but everyone had tears in 

their eye's, even Kaiba and Marik. Yugi and Tea cried so hard that they passed out and had to be carried back to their cars. The last one to leave was Marik. He stood there for 

the longest time, just staring at her grave. Finally he said something, something we 

probably would never had known if the wind hadn't picked it up and carried it away. He 

said " I love you, Serenity", then he placed a single white rose upon her grave.

In a tree not so far away from the graves, two baby doves were hatched. One was a 

girl, the other a boy. The girl had a very serene personality, while the boy had a very 

bullish attitude, but was very protective for his sister. One might say that they were the 

reincarnation of the young brother and sister that was buried not far away.

**Whew, *11 PAGES*. I think that this is my longest one yet! So, I know it's sad 

and all but I think this is my best fic to date. So, don't forget to R&R, if you want me to 

write a second part for this, even though I intended to just make it a one-shot thing tell me 

and I might Just write another part for it! But that is if you REVIEW, REVIEW, 

REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
